


Endzone Photography

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF
Genre: American Football, Detroit Lions, F/M, Football, Green Bay Packers, NFL, Photography, Playoffs, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: So I was watching a Packer game, when I wondered what happens when football players accidentally slam into photographers in the endzone or around the field. So I wrote a quick fic between two of my own characters. Amber, an upcoming sports photographer, and Angelo Delee, a hotshot wide receiver. Probs won't do anything with these two again, just wanted to post it.





	

  Amber stood with her large canon 1DX camera, focused on the field filled with players wearing green and gold. Her own apparel in the same bright hues. A snap of a picture here and there. It was currently third and two in the third quarter. 

    “Green 18! Ready HUT-” Rodgers shouted as the ball was snapped to him. Passing it to Montgomery, the running back plowed through the defensive line, gaining the first down. The crowd muffled the announcement of the achievement that came over the loudspeakers. The female let out a chuckle, her frozen breath fogging up the air. It was first and goal. 

    The golden hazel eyed female peered through her camera’s peephole to take a snapshot of Aaron prepping the team for the next play. Another shout and the play started, the female’s rosy cheeks glowing in the frozen Lambeau air. The photographer snapped a few photos of Rogers getting ready to throw the ball. 

Suddenly, the ball was thrown, Amber backed a bit of panic up when the ball was seemingly tossed to her. But, rather than a ball hitting her, a 6’ 0’’ 208 pound wide receiver, crashed into the small female. In the collision, Amber pulled up the camera go avoid damage to her camera. 

“And the pass is caught by Angelo Deleeeee!” The large football player gets off the smaller photographer. “Ah man, I’m sorry-” He freezes as he puts out a hand to the photographer, to which she takes. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Amber says to Angelo with a bright smile, her nose alight with a hue of red from the cold. The male let out a curt and hearty laugh before winking down to the female and running off to psych up his teammates about the catch. 

This gesture left the small photographer to stand slightly shocked. Many of the older photographers that flanked her, chuckled to themselves about the play. Her old mentor, Robert came up to Amber chuckling. 

“You’ve got yourself quite the picture here.” Showing off the picture he caught in a burst of photos, it was an embarrassing sight for the hazel-eyed female. Angelo had a look of astonishment as he tried to backpedal away from the tiny girl, whose face was braced in a shock at the sudden contact. Amusingly enough, they seemingly mirrored each other’s actions. Their left hands were on the opposites chest, bracing each other away, while their right, held their prised possession in a tight grasp. 

“Interesting photo, ain’t it?” Robert chortled at the slightly astonished female. The older male nudged the smaller photographer. 

“You know, he’s single.” 

“R-Robert!” Said man let out a bellowing laugh as he moved back to his position to continue to snap photos, leaving the smaller photographer to contemplate what he had just suggested. 

‘He’s a major league football player out of all the people he could possibly ever have his hands on, why in the world would he even consider me?’ Amber shook her head as she snapped another picture, this time of Haha Clinton Dix, as the Packers were on the defensive against the Lions. 

‘I mean he’s a well known up and coming wide receiver.’ More snaps of photos and with a good defense, the Packers held off the visitors from Detroit. 

‘So why would he even consider me?’ A snap of Jordy Nelson catching a nice pass. 

‘I’m just a lowly photographer.’ A few more photographs of the stadium showing off full Packer spirit.

‘He’d be better off with someone who would actually be waiting at home for him, rather than photographing whatever deer you see out in some field.’ Thirteen more yards gained by Cobb. 

‘Or someone who would be into all the latest trends rather than keeping an eye out on the next art showing.’ Few more photos of Rogers. 

‘Gah, I’m sure he was just messing with me anyways.’ First and goal.

‘A lot of football players like messing around with women anyways..’ No yards gained. 

‘Besides, I’m jus-” “TOUCHDOWN, Delee!” Amber was cut off mid-thought when the announcement over the loudspeaker caught her attention. Looking up, a familiar number was running towards her with several other players bopping the helmet of the male. 

“WOOO!” Angelo let out an excited yell. He waltzed up to the female with the camera, who was holding said item in front of her face shyly. 

“Hey, sorry for runnin’ into ya earlier. So how about after the game I treat you to somethin’?” Cobb, who was behind him let out a chuckle. 

“So you finally trying to find a girl? Man you’re a few years late!” Randal hit Delee’s shoulder pad jokingly. 

“Um..” Amber stuttered, not knowing how to react to the sudden question. The crowd, mostly drunk, was getting restless, and was obviously teaing the player talking to the photographer. 

“Heh, here!” The male held out the football to the female, which she took with a shocked expression. 

“Meet me by the locker rooms? Got it?” Angelo did an odd skip jump away from the female, and continued on to greet his fellow players. Meanwhile, Amber stood astonished with the large ball in her small hands, and her camera around her neck. Watching the football player run off she smiled and muttered. 

“Y-yeah. Okay.”

 


End file.
